Lady Knight
by Dralx
Summary: Squeal to The Knight's Journey. Now Will and the rest of the gang have to try and survive England of the past.
1. What to do now?

_**The squeal!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur or Timeline. Just Will and Tess so far.**_

The year had been depressing. Well, the summer had been ok, especially for a few very specific days.

Now school had started again, and Will was miserable.

The only slightly good thing was that Philip had told just about everyone about "Jason". He had intended to ruin Will's reputation, but instead, it just impressed people.

Will sighed and closed her locker. She had the standard amount of homework, meaning too much for one nigh, and she was ready to go home.

"Will!"

Will turned and smiled as her friend Tessa walked up to her.

"Hey Tess. What's up?"

"Not much. I wanted to see if you wanted to go see a movie with me."

Will shrugged. "Which one?"

Tess smiled. "King Arthur duh."

Will winced slightly. She had been avoiding that movie, un-like every other girl in her school.

Granted, due to the trailers she had seen, the actors did look like the real Knights. But they were not her Knights.

"I don't know Tess… I have a lot of homework."

Tess sighed a sigh of long suffering. "Come on Will!" She exclaimed exasperated. "You've been avoiding that movie like it had… Philip in it or something."

Will shrugged. "Sorry. It just doesn't seem that interesting."

Tess looked at Will like she was crazy. "Will! Hot Guys!"

By then they had made it out of the building. Will glanced around then waved once she saw her cousins jeep.

Tess glanced between them. "Well, if you wont go out, then at least can you help me with geometry?"

Will laughed and nodded. "Yeah, do your parents mind?"

"Not as long as I'm home for diner."

Will and Tess made there way to Merik's car.

Merik smiled when he saw them. "Am I chauffeuring you both?"

Will jumped in the passenger seat. "Yep. To the house!"

After a small stop at Seven 11, the trio walked into Will's house.

"You're mom and dad still at the store?" Asked Merik.

Will nodded. "They work until 5 tonight."

Tess rubbed her arms. "Your house feels… weird."

Then Merik and Will noticed the strange feeling too. It felt like when someone rubs a balloon on your hair. All static electric like.

Slowly they walked into the living room, and suddenly their vision blurred. Once it cleared they all froze.

"This… is not your living room." Said Tess slowly.

-----------------------------------

The Knights were rather quiet during there ride back to the wall. They all still missed Will and her cousin Merik. Even though they had only last seen them minuets ago.

"I wish they would have come with us." Said Galahad softly.

Bors put a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder. "We all wish that." He replied.

After a long, silent ride, the Knights made it back to the wall and tended their horses. They walked back to the great hall, each lost in there own thoughts.

Lancelot had been wondering exactly what the kiss from Will had meant when he ran into Gawain. "Gawain! What the…" He saw what the blond Knight was starring at.

"Will!"


	2. Why hello

_**FlamezBlazel—Thank you so much!**_

_**Sorceress Misha—I'm glad you like it so far.**_

_**June Birdie—Glad you like it!**_

_**Kedz24—I'm glad you liked the first one! I hope you like this one too!**_

_**Shevaun—Here's your update!**_

_**Daydream1—I'm glad you liked the way I handled the movie. I felt it had to be addressed. Here's the next chapter.**_

_**KnightMaiden—I'll see what I can do for you.**_

_**Kal's Gal—More for you!**_

_**Evenstar-mor2004—I agree, but I'd love the Knights for a welcome home gift too!**_

_**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY—Glad you like it!**_

**_A Lonely Heart Breaker—I'm honored to think that you find me a decent writer! And I'm glad you finished my first story. As for my favorite person… honestly, I really liked Cerdic. I'm not quite sure why though. Who was your favorite?_**

_**princessBlackRose—I'm glad you like it!**_

_**Arawen—I haven't decided what I'm going to do with Will yet, but I agree, I'd want to stay if I was Lancelot's lady too!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur or Timeline. Just Will and Tess so far.**_

Will and Merik just about tackled there long lost friends.

Will jumped on, and refused to release Arthur. "Oh I haven't seen you in so long!"

Arthur returned the hug, and gently pried Will off of him. "I'm glad to here you missed us, but it's been less then two hours since we last saw each other."

Both Will and Merik looked baffled.

"We haven't seen you guys in almost a year." Said Merik looking at each of them.

The Knights traded looks.

"Well… it's possible." Said Tristan. "We spent about 3 days in their time." He indicated Will and Merik. "But when we returned, almost no time had passed here."

While Tristan was talking, Will heard a soft "squeak" behind her, and she turned to see a rather pale Tess staring at the men.

Will hid a smile and walked back over to her friend. "Tess…" She said slowly.

Tess blinked. "That's… Clive Owen." She breathed.

Will gently tapped the top of her friends head. "No Tess. That's King Arthur."

Tess looked at Will with wide eyes. "Yeah. Clive played Arthur in King Arthur."

"No. That's the real King Arthur."

"Real?"

"Yeah, we went back in time."

That brought Tess out of her dazed. She gave her friend a stern and slightly concerned look. "You're nuts."

Before Will could reply, she was gently turned away from Tess. Beside her stood Lancelot.

Will gave a happy sounding "meep!" And threw her arms around the man in a hug.

Lancelot laughed and returned the hug. "You didn't say hi earlier."

"Sorry. I had to make sure Tess was ok."

"Tess?" Lancelot looked over Will, and strait at the other girl. He nodded to her. "Good marrow."

Will turned back to Tess. "Tess, Lancelot. Lancelot, Tess."

Tess opened and closed her mouth, but no sound came out.

"She doesn't believe that we've traveled back in time."

Lancelot gave her a charming smile. "I assure you, you are not in the year… 2005 was it?" He glanced at Will.

Will nodded. "Yep, almost 2006."

Lancelot nodded and was about to continue, when Galahad walked up. "Lancelot, you can't keep Will all to yourself."

"Ah Galahad." Lancelot grabbed the younger man's arm. "I'd like you to meet Tess. She is a friend of Wills."

Galahad was a little startled, but a gentlemen none the less, and took Tess' hand and kissed it. "It is a pleasure my lady."

Will tried very hard not to laugh at the blush that rose on Tess' face.

Not long after that, Tess finished meeting all the Knights, and she dragged Will away from the group of men.

"Will!"

"What?"

Tess took a deep breath. "Look, this is cool. Really really cool. I mean it's famous guy look-a-likes! But… I promised my parents I'd be home by diner. That's gonna be a little hard to do."

Will nodded. "Yeah. But don't worry, we'll find a way back. And you'll be home in time for diner."

Tess glanced at the laughing men. "They said they spent like 3 days in our time?"

"Yeah?"

Tess glanced at Will. "Well… I could spend 3 days here easy. Besides, when am I ever gonna be around… hot guys who look like other famous guys."

Will laughed. "You have a point but…"

"I know." Tess held up her hands. "Paws off the Lancelot. He's yours."

Will blushed red. "That's not what I was gonna say!" She scolded a laughing Tess.

"Will, Tess!"

Both girls turned at the sound of Merik's voice.

"The Knights have invited us on a tour."

The girls ran over. "Cool!" Said Will.

"But first," Gawain grasped Will's shoulders gently. "We can't have you running around here looking like witches. No, you must turn into savages, or at least dress like them." He ducked as Will tried to smack him.

Bors grabbed Will, and tried to keep her away from Gawain. "Don't worry lass, Venora will pick out nice dresses for the both of you."

"Dress?" Asked Tess raising her eyebrow.

"What else would you wear?" Asked Arthur.

Tess looked at him for a long moment, then slumped her shoulders and sighed. She looked at Will mournfully. "How am I supposed to get mad at that!" She gestured to Arthur's confused face.

Will nodded sadly. "You can't." She put her arm over Tess' shoulders. The two girls walked out of the hall, leaving behind a laughing Merik, and some very confused Knights.


	3. Some movie maddness

_**Sylence—I'm glad you like both stories! Don't worry, I'll keep this one going too.**_

_**Twilight Falcon—Glad you like it so far!**_

_**Evenstar-mor2004—I'll see what I can do about their outfits.**_

_**Sorceress Misha—I'll see what havoc I can do for you.**_

_**JoinMeInDeath13—I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. I hope you have a wonderful day too!**_

_**FlamezBlazel—I think that was the girls problem too. You just can't get mad at Arthur.**_

**_A Lonely Heart Breaker—I liked Tristan too. He has such a strong presence. I wish I had enough hair to braid. Mines on the short side sadly. As for god-like heroines, they aren't my favorite. But I'd rather have them then completely wimpy can't do anything without the guy heroines. But both are fairly annoying. How bout you? Which do you find more annoying?_**

_**Mademoiselle Morte—Poor Knights, poor Will, poor Merik, poor Tess, poor everyone!**_

_**KnightMaiden—Here's the new chapter for you!**_

_**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY—Thanks for the review!**_

_**Shevaun—Glad you liked it!**_

_**Daydream1—Yay! You have given me a wonderful idea! You have a point with the time thing, but they have to get home before Tess' diner. So we get to bend what ever rules there are for time travel. And no worries, you aren't annoying. I love long reviews that are thoughtful and helpful!**_

**_Arawen—Thanks for the review! I'm not sure what I'm going to do to Will, but I'll try to keep the happy couple together._**

**_---Just so you guys know, I have no clue what Sarmatian women wore, so I get to make it up. And, sorry but I don't much like Guinevere, so she shall not be making a big appearance in this story. Sorry again.---_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Knights, but just you wait! Nor do I own Merik… yet. Just Will and Tess so far._**

Even though the Knights meant well, Will and Tess just couldn't forsake their pants and ended up "barrowing" some castoffs of the Knights. So at least they looked kinda like they belonged to the Knight's time.

Dagonet glanced up as the girls as they walked in the dining hall. He smirked. "You look… perfect."

Will laughed and pulled out a seat. "Sorry, we just couldn't wear dresses. No matter how pretty they may be."

Dagonet shook his head. "Don't be sorry. Most Sarmatian women don't wear dresses either. Skirts sometimes, but those are usually over pants, so they can ride. You look good."

"So where are the others?" Asked Tess.

Dagonet smiled. "Others? Or a specific other?"

Tess blushed a little, then rolled her eyes. "Fine, where's Hugh?"

Dagonet's brow furled. "Hugh?"

"Uh…" This time Tess fully blushed. "I mean Gal… Sir Galahad?"

"Sir? Since when has Galahad rated a Sir?"

The girls turned around to face the door, and to Tess' greater embarrassment, Merik, and the other Knights, including Galahad had just entered the room.

Gawain had a smug look on his face. "Well?"

Before either Dagonet or Tess could say anything, Will cleared her throat. "Arthur?"

The man was laughing at something Lancelot said, and he turned to Will. "Yes?"

"Now you all are… gentlemen right?"

"So we've been told."

"So… Gawain can't tease Tess anymore right?"

That earned Gawain a glare from the other Knights. Or it would have if he had been paying attention.

Instead, Gawain had a slightly stricken look on his face. He looked at Tess. "Forgive me my lady. It wasn't my intention to tease or embarrass you. I am truly sorry."

To the Knight's surprise, he sounded generally sorry and very contrite.

Tess smiled shyly. "It's ok, really. I messed up on saying Galahad's name."

Gawain chuckled, and smiled at her. "A lady doesn't make mistakes." He assured her.

Finally, everyone was seated, and eating. Diner conversation was casual, but lots of teasing and baiting.

"Missing your Saxon?" Asked Bors, willing and ready to tease Will.

Will traded a glance with Lancelot. "Probably not half as much as you guys are. Seems like he was giving you plenty of needed exercise."

Merik chuckled at that, then spoke up. "How has it been with the Saxons? War hasn't broken out?"

"In the few hours that we've been here?" Asked Lancelot. "Not to my knowledge anyway."

Merik smiled. "Sorry, there's a movie about you guys out right now."

"Movie?" Asked Tristan. "One of those moving things that you can see in that black box thing."

Merik nodded. "Yeah, one of those things."

"So we're in it?" Asked Gawain, interested.

"Well it's about you guys. They even have look alike actors."

"Really?" Now Arthur was interested, along with the others. He glanced at his fellow Knights. "Perhaps it will predict our future."

"No." Said Tess suddenly.

The Knights turned to her. "No?" Asked Dagonet.

Merik turned to Tess. "Have you seen it? I was gonna go see it this weekend."

Tess nodded. "Yeha, I saw it last weekend."

"And you know it's not going to predict our future?" Asked Galahad.

Tess studied her plate and shrugged. "Well, I hope it doesn't anyway."

"That sounds ominous. What does it mean?" Asked Lancelot, arching his eyebrow.

Tess poked at her food. "Well…" She hesitated. "Well… a couple of you… don't… quite… well… you don't make it to the end of the movie."

The Knight's traded confused glances.

Will stared at her friend. "Are you saying that some of them… die?"

That made the men stop talking.

Tess met Will's eyes. "Yes, some of them die… _in the movie._" She stressed. "Artistic creativity. Besides, if I see things start to happen like they did in the movie, I'll try to intervene or something."

All the Knights seemed retrospective. "So… who dies?" Asked Gawain.

Tess gave him a look. "I'm not telling unless I have to." She said firmly.

"And we don't need to know." Arthur replied in the same tone. He found Tess' gaze, and held it. "As you say, this… movie, it isn't real. This is not your burden."

"Besides," Said Will, "There isn't even that girl here."

"Aren't you girls?" Asked Tristan.

Merik laughed. "She means Guinevere."

"Who?" Asked Bors.

"She was someone who was married to Arthur, but loved Lancelot. It was a huge mess. Lancelot eventually betrayed Arthur for Guinevere and her love."

After that explanation, Arthur and Lancelot looked at each other for a few moments.

Arthur inhaled, "Lancelot would never do that."

Lancelot gave his patented smirk. "Besides, I already have a love."


	4. Wedings and runaways

_**Kal's Gal—Here you are.**_

_**FlamezBlazel—Glad you liked it!**_

_**Tlm1633—See, I think Guin's ok. Just not with Arthur, and not in my stories. Glad you approve.**_

_**Twilight Falcon—Glad it made your day.**_

_**DarkAngelPearl-- As for the time stuff… I felt it added amusing plot twist. Other then that, there really was no reason for it. And Lancelot's love, why he's quite in love with Will!**_

_**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY—Glad you like it!**_

_**Sorceress Misha— So in 2005, we got's the King Arthur movie. But then, we got the Knights, who just happen to look like the actors. The Knight's time, doesn't fallow the movie. But Tess doesn't know that Cynric is dead in the Knight's time yet. Does that help?**_

_**Ailis-70—So how's Harry Potter going? I'm glad you like this story so far. Sometimes I worry about my characters, but you have reassured me. Thank you!**_

_**A Lonely Heart Breaker—First, I'm honored that you consider my writing skills in such esteem. Second, Merlin… Well, his character was believable for the movie. I liked the idea that he was more of a shaman or medicine man, rather then an actual wizard. Sadly, I seem to only see the extremes. Shaman, or really hokey wizard. I don't know which I prefer though. You? Third, ironically, I find Merlin's very pretty and strong. So it's either them or a Northern goshawk. You?**_

_**Wanderer of Roads—Glad you like it!**_

_**KnightMaiden—No worries, I would never kill any of the Knights ever!**_

_**Evenstar-mor2004—It makes me smile to know that I can make someone's day better. Thank you!**_

_**Shevaun—What's better is that it isn't over yet!**_

_**Sylence—I can't remember if you skipped the last chapter, I doubt it though. Glad you like it!**_

_**Daydream1—I'm glad you liked it! Yes, I do love it when my reviewers help me out with ideas!**_

_**Sarmatian-woman—I'm glad you love them! You make me feel so special.**_

_**Sarah—Glad you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Knights, or Merik… yet. Just Will and Tess.**_

By the time dinner was over, both girls were ready to have some time with out any of the Knights. Granted, they were all gentlemen, but they could be irritating. Lancelot seemed distant, Bors and Galahad kept trying to get Tess to tell them things about the movie, at first. Then Gawain kept defending her, so the men decided to tease him about his motives for defending her.

Will sighed loudly, and flopped down onto a thing she thought was a mattress. Well… she hopped it was a mattress.

"They can be really annoying when they want to be can't they?" Asked Tess, as she sat beside Will.

Will smiled. "You have no idea. I should tell you about when they wanted to get Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream."

Tess chuckled. "I can't wait." She drifted off, then looked at Will out of the corner of her eye. "Was… Does Gawain always act like that?"

Will shook her head, immediately knowing what her friend was talking about. "No, the first time we talked, he asked me if I was a savage or a witch."

Tess blushed. "So… what's his deal with me!"

Will shrugged. "Maybe he likes you." She watched Tess' blush darken, then decided to take pity on her. "So anyway, about the Ice Cream…"

Once the girls had left, the Knights and Merik continued to sit at the table. But this time, they had ale and the conversation was a little less guarded.

Merik sipped his ale and glanced at the Knights. Two Knights in particular. "So…" He started. "You like my cousin." He pointed to Lancelot. "And you like Tess?" He pointed at Gawain.

Both men blushed lightly, but didn't deny the charges.

"More then most here can say." Shot Gawain.

"Speaking of which…" Bors turned to Merik. "How are things going with that lady friend of yours?"

Merik smiled almost dreamily. "Lexie? She's great. Just a bit stressed I guess."

"Stressed?" Asked Tristan.

Merik smiled and looked away. "Yeha, you know, planning the wedding and all."

"Wedding?" Asked Lancelot, now very interested.

Merik laughed at the interested look on the Knights faces. "Yes. I tried helping her pick out the cake, but she told me to just stand there and look handsome."

The Knights laughed.

"All women seem to be like that." Agreed Bors.

Much later that night, everyone was fast asleep. Well, Will and Tess were asleep, until they both woke at the sound of creaking hinges.

Both girls froze, not moving. They could clearly tell that someone, or something had come into their room. But whoever, or whatever it was, was being very quiet.

The person/thing in the room came over to the bed, and put a hand on Will's shoulder.

/Answers that question./ Will thought to herself.

But before the thought anymore, she quickly used her opposite hand to reach around and grab the person's wrist and bend it backwards.

She sat up, glaring, ready to use every kickboxing skill she had, and found herself staring at Cynric.

Before she could stop herself she grinned and hugged the man.

Cynric paused for a moment before pulling away. He looked a bit confused, and surprised. "I can't say I expected… that."

Will dropped her arms and tried to force the smile off her face. "Sorry, it's been like… a year since I've seen you."

Cynric arched his eyebrow. "A year? If you say so." He shrugged and turned to Tess. "And this is?"

Will smirked. "First, what are you doing here? Isn't this the home of your enemies? And don't you have to go lead your people or something?"

Cynric chuckled softly. "I made you an offer, I'm here to get the answer."

Tess looked between the two of them. "Offer?"

Will glared at Cynric, and turned to Tess. "He says I'm like a Saxon women. And he needs a wife."

Tess glanced at Cynric. "You want to marry Will?"

Cynric shrugged again. "No, I need a wife. Which is why I'm here to kidnap you again. Now…" He turned to Tess. "Who is this?"

Will laughed. "This is Tess. Are you kidnapping her too?"

"Sure. We won't get very far though. I just want to get you out of this… prison."

"Give the Knights a heart attack you mean."

Cynric stood. "I don't have a clue of what you're talking about. Now," He turned to the girls. "We aren't going to get anywhere if we don't leave now."

Will looked at Tess.

Tess laughed softly. "I'm game."

They both stood.

Will pulled a piece of folded up paper out of her pocket. "Just let me leave the guys a note."

Tess pulled out a mini permanent marker. "Here."

Will took it, nodding her thanks.

When the note was done, Will left it on the bed, and both girls, along with Cynric, made their way softly out of the castle.

"One question?" Started Tess, softly, once they were outside the outer wall. "How'd you know we were here?"

Cynric smiled and started to lead the girls across the field. "You don't really think I'm going to tell you how I get my info do you? You'll tell the Knights, and then where will I be?"

"Where your father was before he died?" Hazarded Will.

Cynric shot her a look. "You're lucky you're a girl."

"That's why you want to marry me."

Cynric sighed and dropped to his knees. "God's help me please!"

"You got yourself into this. The god's won't help you, even with a human sacrifice."

"We should try it." Cynric reached over, and pulled Tess to him.

Tess pushed him away. "K, your cute, but not that cute." She paused and looked him over. "Actually… your not really that cute."

Cynric sighed. "Father." He said to the air. "I now understand why you never took another after mother. How did you last with a women that long anyway?"


	5. Girls girls girls

_**Sarmatian-woman-- I'm glad you liked it!**_

_**A Lonely Heart Breaker—You sound a bit like my sister. Talking to birds. And don't worry, I like questions. As for the over-used plot… I would say random girl going with the main guy, or going with the bad guy. It's one I use though (see story), so I can't quite say anything. What do you think?**_

_**Twilight Falcon—Yes, the Knight's reaction will be priceless.**_

_**Sylence—Yes, we all love Cynric!**_

_**Sorceress Misha—Glad you like my Cynric. I think he's pretty cool.**_

_**Shevaun—I love unexpected stuff! I do hope this chapter is interesting though.**_

_**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY—Glad I could accommodate.**_

_**FlamezBlaze1—Glad you like it!**_

_**Daydream1—I'm glad you like it. You make me feel so special!**_

_**Sarah—I'm just glad your reviewing now! I'm glad you like my work.**_

_**princessBlackRose—Glad you liked it. I hope you like this one as well.**_

_**KnightMaiden—Agreed, Lancelot is better. But Cynric's just here for amusement. Not love, so all is good.**_

_**Evenstar-mor2004—Cynric is Cynric I guess. But, if his mother was anything like Will… I almost feel sorry for him and his father.**_

_**Phantoms Little Lotte—Hello! I'm happy you approve of the squeal, and of the pairing! Thanks for the review!**_

_**DarkAngelPearl—Yep, poor Cynric. I agree with Will, I think the Knights are going to flip out.**_

_**Mysticpig—I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Sorry about the wait. I had lots of work, but not anymore! So I should have more time to update!**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly only Will and Tess are mine. AND LEXIE (my plot bunny that goes "ribbit", and sister.)!**_

Morning came, and eventually the Knights and Merik got up, and met in the dining hall. There they waited, and waited, and waited for the girls to get up and come to breakfast.

They granted the girls a bit of leeway, because the men figured that the girls would be tired. But after waiting for almost two hours, Bors sent Vanora up to check on them.

The men were chatting absently when Vanora returned, and dropped a piece of paper in front of Merik.

"That's it." She declared. "The girls weren't in the room."

Merik read the piece of paper, and a look of sheer disbelief came over his face. "What?"

"What does it say?" Asked Arthur, concerned.

Merik read the note out loud, in disbelief.

_Hi guys! We've gone with Cynric, but don't worry, we'll be back soon. See ya later!_

_Will & Tess_

The Knights stared at Merik in shock.

"How'd they get to Cynric?" Asked Galahad.

"Maybe he got into the castle?" Offered Merik after a moment.

Arthur shook his head. "No. There is no way that Cynric could have gotten into this castle."

"Then how'd they get to him?" Asked Galahad again.

A strange look crossed Dagonet's face, then he joined the conversation. "What if they didn't."

The Knight's looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"I mean," Dagonet clarified. "What if they just decided to go and find him? They have no idea where he is, they're just out there looking for him."

The Knights and Merik paled at that suggestion. There were all sorts of dangers, that, despite kickboxing, Will and Tess could just not handle.

"We have to find them!" Said Lancelot instantly.

Arthur nodded. "They can't have gone too far."

While the Knights and Merik were starting to look for the girls, Will and Tess had paused at a small lake, with Cynric.

"So…" Cynric threw a stone at the water and watched it skip. "Since Will won't marry me, what about you." He turned to Tess.

"Sorry." Said Tess smiling. "I'm taken, almost."

"So… he doesn't know what he's got?"

"He knows… he just… doesn't know how to say it."

Cynric shook his head. "Who do you propose I marry then?"

Will gave him a look. "Why can't you just marry a Saxon woman."

"Because," Cynric stretched out on a large rock. "Saxon women don't come on raids. So I'd have to go back to my homeland to find a woman."

"So why don't you?" Asked Tess.

"When I've got two available women here?"

"One, we aren't available. Two, you don't even like me." Stated Will, who was dipping her feet in the water.

"One, I'm a Saxon, I don't care if your available or not. Two, I don't like you, so it all works out."

Will rolled her eyes. "Are we moving on?"

Cynric closed his eyes and shook his head. "Na, it'll take the boys at least two hours to find us here. So this is a good spot." Then he proceeded to either fall asleep, or do a credible job of it.

Will rolled her eyes.

Tess chucked. "We should splash him or something."

Will grinned evilly. "We should."

They both looked at Cynric, then they sighed.

"It would be so much fun." Said Will with mock depression.

Tess nodded, then proceeded to wade into the water.

The Knights had been searching for the girls for some time. But they were on the trail, mostly thanks to Tristan who was the only one who could scout really really well.

Finally, the 8 men made it to the pond, and froze when they saw Cynric either sleeping or sunning himself on a large rock.

Merik managed to keep the Knights back. "Cynric!" He called.

The man stirred and sat up. He blinked and looked around. He seemed surprised to see the Knights. "Look who it is."

Merik rolled his eyes, but mostly ignored the comment. "Do you have any idea where the girls are?"

Cynric stood, and looked around. "They… they were with me." He started to walk around the shore of the lake."

"What were they doing with you?" Snarled Gawain.

Cynric shrugged, not really paying the man attention. "I heard they were here, so I stopped in to see them."

"Stopped in?" Asked Arthur skeptically.

Again, Cynric didn't seem to be paying him much attention. "Yeha. But they should be here."

By then, the other men had spread out.

Tristan was climbing over some rocks, bent, then stood. In his hands, he held one of Tess' flip flops, and three arrows. "This isn't good."


	6. Lost and found

_**A Lonely Heart Breaker—As far as I can tell, people liked my last fic. And I agree, the ending did come too soon. Which is why there is a squeal! I'm glad you like this fic as well!**_

_**ElvenStar5—Opps is right!**_

_**Twilight Falcon—Glad you liked it!**_

_**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY—Happy to help!**_

_**Sorceress Misha—Woads… It could be.**_

_**Mysticpig—I'm glad you liked it. As for kidnapped… who knows?**_

_**KnightMaiden—Here you are!**_

_**Arawen—I'm glad you like what I've done with Cynric. And I thank you for your wonderful review.**_

_**Evenstar-mor2004—I like your metaphor. I think you're right about Cynric too!**_

_**princessBlackRose—I'm glad you like it!**_

_**Phantoms Little Lotte—Don't worry too much! I've never had someone obsessed before!**_

_**DarkAngelPearl—Yes, Cynric's gonna be in trouble!**_

_**Sarmatian-woman—That's what I was going for. I'm glad you like how I've written them!**_

_**Daydream1—I'm glad you like it so far! Yes, some suspense.**_

_**Sorry this is so late! I needed conflict, but I had not conflict! So ya know, everybody speaks modern day English! I know that in real life, we'd all need those little translator thingies from Star Trek, but I'll make it easy on everyone.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Will and Tess, and anyone else you don't recognize.**_

Tristan's discovery made all the other men start to franticly look for both girls. There was plenty of snipping between the Knights and Cynric, but since he was another person who could help search, they kept the insults to a minimum.

But they and Cynric knew that he'd get it when both girls were found.

The men quickly moved into the woods that surrounded the lake. Hoping that the girls weren't taken, or if they were, that they weren't taken any further away.

--Meanwhile—

Will and Tess slowly made their way back to the lake. They had been wading in the water until Tess looked up and saw a small fox with one of her sandals in it's mouth.

The fox had taken off, and so had the girls.

"Big help Cynric is." Tess muttered, mourning the loss of her sandal.

The girls had managed to fallow the fox as it ran in and out of brush, and grasses. But when it went down a fox hole, the girls realized it was too late for the dear sandal.

"He's probably still asleep." Will mused.

"Then we'll just have to go wake him up." Tess had an evil look on her face. Contemplating all that she could do to the unhelpful man.

"Don't to too much." Said Will. "He's still got to get us back to the castle thingy."

Just as they said that, the girls walked back into the clearing of the small lake. Both looked around, and both noticed the lack of Cynric.

"He's gone!" Tess gasped.

Will chuckled and shrugged. "He probably woke up and found us gone, so now he's gone to look for us. He'll come back sooner or later."

"Serves him right to worry about us." Muttered Tess. Then she looked at the water. "Sooner I hope." She said as an after thought, sitting on the rock Cynric had previously occupied.

Will nodded, and joined her.

The girls waited for about 10 minuets, when Will saw someone coming out of the forest. She stood on the rock.

"Cynric!" She called. "Where'd you get to?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Will suddenly knew that whoever it was… it wasn't Cynric.

She jumped down off the rock, and Tess stood, standing behind her.

The man approached them, and as he got closer, the girls could see he wore leggings, but no shirt. His hair was knotted and tangled, and he had intricate blue designs either painted or tattooed on his chest and face.

The three regarded each other carefully for a few moments before Tess gasped.

"He's a Woad!" She said softly, in shock."

The man's attention, focused fully on Tess. He backed up a step. "You speak language of Knights." He said in heavily accented English.

Will glanced back at Tess. "Is that good, or bad?" She whispered.

Tess shrugged. "In the movie, the Woads were fighting the Knights, but I think… I think they at least respected each other."

Will turned back to the man, and put on a brave face. "We know the Knights yes."

"You… Knights." He said hesitantly.

Will gave him a confused look. "Girls can't be Knights." She told him. "Only men can be Knights."

He stared at her for a few moments, comprehending what she had said. "There loss." He finally muttered. He knew plenty of women who were just as good, if not better fighters then men.

Both girls heard the muttered comment, and couldn't keep themselves from snickering.

He caught the sound, and looked at them.

Will let her amusement show through, and she smiled at the man. "So… you gonna kill us?"

He thought about it for a while. "I kill you." He reasoned. "Knights get angry." He glanced at the girls for confirmation.

"Very angry." Agreed Will. Tess just nodded.

The man nodded to himself, then suddenly looked around, and landed a suspicious glare on the girls. "Why you out here. Far away from safety, and Knights?"

"Well…" Will hesitated. "There's this guy, Cynric…"

Suddenly the man cut her off. "Cynric! Is Saxon!"

"Uhh…" Both girls nodded.

The man walked towards the girls. "You his captives." It wasn't a question.

"No!" Said Will.

He ignored her. "Yes, you captives. So…" He paused to think. "If Woads help you back to Knights… Knights owe Woads!" He gently grabbed the girls arms. "You come to my village. We help you back to Knights. Keep safe from Saxon!"

The girls glanced at each other. This man was much stronger then either of them. And they were in no position to try and get away from him. They didn't even know where they were!

Reluctantly the girls let him drag them away from the lake and off into the forest.

"Cynric's gonna get his butt kicked." Muttered Tess.

Will had to smile at that. "Yeah. Wish I was there to see it."

As the girls were being lead away, the unsuspecting Knights were fallowing a trail that Cynric and Tristan had picked up.

"They ran this way." Said Tristan, walking slowly through the grass.

"They must have had people shooting at them. They were dogging all over the place." Cynric noted.

"No arrows." Said Bors, looking around for any sort of projectile weapon.

"Woads retrieve their arrows." Said Galahad. "They don't like to waste them unless they have too, or unless they loose them."

Cynric's brow furled in concern. "There's plenty of rocks though."

"So" Said Arthur with a shrug. "Woads use arrows and spears."

"And Saxons use slings." Cynric arched his eyebrow at the Sarmatian commander.

"Are you saying Saxon's could have, or be hunting them?" Asked Gawain incredulously. Ready to run Cynric through.

Cynric just shrugged. "It's possible. I didn't think any others were this far south of the wall, but I am, so I could be wrong."

"But why worry over two girls." Asked Merik.

Cynric smirked. "Because it's something to kill. Saxon's aren't a peaceful culture."

"_You_ don't randomly kill." Said Lancelot. Delighting to see the dark look Cynric gave him.

Then Cynric just gave an evil smile. "There's nothing here to hunt. None of you would run from me, giving me no reason to chase you, hunt you, kill you."

"But if the girls are running from Saxons…" Dagonet trailed off.

Cynric nodded grimly. As much as he disliked Will, he didn't want her dead. And Tess was just a fragile thing. "They're perfect game."

After several moments of silence, Dagonet stopped in his tracks, causing Galahad to run into him.

"Is there a reason you decided to stop without warning?" Asked Galahad from where he'd fallen on the ground.

Dagonet took a second to respond. "What if we're reading too much into this."

"How so?" Asked Arthur skeptically as he helped Galahad up.

"Tristan found on of Tess'… shoes?"

"Yes." Said Tristan, glancing at his friend, wondering what he meant.

"And that," Dagonet pointed, "would be the other shoe no?"

All the men looked and saw a small red fox gnawing on Tess' other shoe.

"You think they're around here?" Asked Lancelot, immediately scanning the forest.

Merik groaned and buried his face in his hands. "The fox took her shoe, they fallowed, lost the fox, and they are probably sitting back at the lake plotting all sorts of evil things to do to Cynric for abandoning them."

Arthur looked from the fox to his men. "We'll hope that's what's happened. Half of us will go back to the lake to see if the girls are indeed there. The other half will continue searching. Just incase."

That solution seemed reasonable, and soon, the men split up, and the two groups went there separate ways.


	7. Saxons, Knights, and Woads oh my!

_**Phantoms Little Lotte—Yep, the girls are fine… for now. And I'm glad you like how my guy talks. I wasn't quite sure that it was ok, but it seems to be working out.**_

_**June Birdie—Yep, problems, trouble… those girls are impossible!**_

_**Sylence—I don't know who's going to have a fling with who yet. We'll just have to see where the romance falls.**_

_**Mysticpig—We like "rescuer" Woads! And annoying shoe stealing foxes! I'm happy you like it so far!**_

_**Wanderer of the Roads—I'm glad the Woads English is working out. I think he sounds like a cave man, but hey, if everyone likes it. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Ailis-70—I'm happy I've helped change your perspective on Cynric. I don't know how he was supposed to be in the movie, but this seemed like a compatible personification. Fox fur coats… hmmmm… I might have an idea.**_

_**KnightMaiden—But confused Knights are so wonderful. Can't you just see their poor confused expressions. Then you could take them by the hand and help un confuse them!**_

_**Sarmatian-woman—I'm glad you liked it. I wonder what won't happen to Tess and Will.**_

_**Twilight Falcon—You know… that's a good question. What's going to happen to the Woad when the Knights/Cynric/Merik find him? Hmmmm… I wonder. Glad you liked it!**_

_**Evenstar-more2004—Yes, foxes have a tendency to do rather rude things. But oh so cute!**_

_**DarkAngelPearl—Yep, Merik's one smart cookie! And don't worry, nothing too bad will happen to Will or Tess.**_

_**I love CHEESECAKE—First, thank you for both your reviews! I'm glad you like the stories.**_

_**Nino—I'm glad you like the story so far. And thanks for the warning!**_

_**--I'm soooooooo sorry this took so long to get up. Life caught up with me, then kidnapped me. I'll do better about updating, promise!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Will, Tess, and the loverly Woad man!**_

"So… what's your name anyway?" Will asked her 'rescuer', after they'd been walking for a while.

The man glanced at her. He was no longer dragging Will and Tess through the forest. But they were so lost by now that they had to stay with him. "I am Ombra."

"Oh." Will nodded to herself. "I'm Will." She added as an afterthought. "And that's Tess."

Tess gave Ombra a half hearted salute.

The man gave her an odd look. Then returned his attention to the forest.

The girls exchanged a look and decided that it was going to be a long trip.

By this time, part of the group of men had almost made their way back to the lake. Cynric was leading them, glad to not have been put in the group with the two lovebirds. They were going to try and kill him later anyway, so why not try to delay it.

Finally, they pushed there way through the last of the brush, and arrived at the shore of the lake. All the men felt disappointment and worry when they didn't immediately see the girls. But they didn't get too discouraged and they started to fan out to look in the tall weeds and around the rocks.

After several minutes of tense silence Merik turned to face Cynric who wasn't far behind him. "Where were you and the girls again? Which side of the lake?"

Cynric paused and looked around. After a moment he pointed to a large rock on the other side of the lake. "We were there. I was on the rock, and the girls were wading in the water."

Galahad, who was on that side of the lake, quickly made his way over to where Cynric had pointed. He walked around the rock, then stopped very suddenly.

"Anything?" Called Dagonet, the fourth and final member of their group.

"There are footprints in the sand." He called back, as he kneeled down.

"The girls!" Asked Merik as he started to make his way over to the younger man.

"And someone else's." Galahad paused. "I don't think their Cynric's either."

The other three men converged on Galahad, and Cynric knelt down beside Galahad to study the other prints. "No, there not mine." He studied them for a moment longer then stood and turned to the two knights. "They're not Saxon either. We don't know this territory well enough to go barefoot. So…Woad. Which means it's your area of expertise.

"So Woad's were hunting them." Said Galahad nervously.

"Or at least one found them here." Said Merik.

"I think your right." Said Dagonet after a few silent moments. He had been slowly going over the ground around the rock. "There's only one set of footprints here. A scout probably."

"And what would a scout have done with the girls?" Asked Cynric.

Dagonet rubbed his head. "Taken them back to his village."

"And then?"

"Anything they wanted to do to them."

Will had expected to be corralled into some hut, given a little bit of food, then pulled out when the Woads finally decided to take them to the Knights. Boy was she wrong.

The camp was primitive, and fairly mobile. There were also a lot of people. Those were the first things the girls noticed. Mostly because their arrival caused everyone to stop what they were doing and stair at them.

Ombra led them to the center of the village where there was a group of old men. They started to talk, but Ombra cut them off after a few moments and started speaking quickly, with hand motions, in a language Will and Tess couldn't hope to understand.

"So that's Woadish?" Will asked Tess softly, not taking her eyes off of Ombra.

Tess made a small shrug. "I don't know. I saw the movie. Everything was in English. They said like 5 words in Woadish, max." After a few moments of silence, Tess spoke up again. "What do you think they're saying?"

"Probably about us being captives of the Saxon, and how much they can blackmail the Knights for."

Finally the discussions seemed to end and one of the elders said something to the rest of the tribe, and made some sort of hand signal.

As if in one movement, all the women of the tribe moved forward and took charge of Will and Tess. Soon, they found themselves washed and dressed in dresses, styled like the other women in the camp. Will in a dark green, and Tess in a dark red.

Then they were brought back to the center of the camp, and once again faced the group of elders.

One of the elders said something, and Ombra steeped forward to translate. "He says… you could be Woads."

Will tried to refrain from rolling her eyes. "Yeah, we look like lots of people." She muttered. To her slight embarrassment, Ombra appeared to translate her comment.

Then another elder spoke, this time causing Ombra, as well as several of the other men the girls could see, to smile. "He says… you no have to go back to Knights. Could stay here. Plenty of men to choose from."

Will and Tess exchanged looks. "Actually…" Will stuttered a bit. "Actually…"

"We already have husbands." Tess supplied.

Ombra looked a bit disappointed as he translated. He wasn't the only one. Then a man, who was heavily tattooed spoke.

Ombra glanced at the elders for permission to translate, and got the ok. "Who husbands? Some here of higher rank want challenge husbands."

"The Knights." Will said, crossing her fingers discreetly. "Were married to Knights."

Ombra translated and the man backed down.

There was a bit more discussion and Ombra turned back to the girls. "We take you back to the wall now. Then we talk with Knights."

Quickly Will and Tess were ushered out of the camp, and surrounded by warriors. They tried to relax, and hoped that none of the warriors decided to challenge any of the Knights.


	8. Married!

_**Calliann—That's a good idea, I should put some more stuff about there relation to Tristan in the story. As for the age… I'll say 16 or 17 for the girls, and Merik's in his 20's. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review.**_

_**Twilight Falcon—Yeah, she was under stress and had to think quick. Thanks for the review.**_

_**sarmatian-woman-- Glad you're likening it!**_

_**Dagg—Thanks for the review!**_

_**Phantoms Little Lotte—Yep, Knights are gonna be in trouble! Then again, so are the girls. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Shevaun—Yep interesting is a good word for it. Glad you like it so far!**_

_**cutie7—Glad you like it!**_

_**KnightMaiden—Yep, helping the poor Knights. Wonderful things.**_

_**DarkAngelPearl—Yah! Much Knight confusion. Sorry it was short, I'll try to make the updates longer.**_

_**Wanderer of the Roads—Glad you like it so far. Yep, husband knights!**_

_**nino—Yeah, sorry it was short. But don't worry, there are some knights at the wall.**_

_**mysticpig—LUCKY 100! I'm glad I made you laugh. You have made my day.**_

_**Ailis-70—I'm glad that this story is so fun to read. I've been hoping that people are enjoying it. It's nice to hear that people are.**_

_**dragondaughter17—Sorry it's going slow. I'd just rather make my chapters good and post them slowly, then post them quickly and have them be bad. But I'm so happy that you like it! Thanks for the review!**_

_**----------------Over 100 reviews! Thank you all so much. I'm very glad that people like my story so much. Thank you! And I'm not feeling too sure about this chapter, so if it's good, please tell me, if it's bad please tell me. Thanks so much!------------------------------**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Will, Tess, and a few of the Woads. Nothing else yet.**_

"Not a dam thing!" Snarled Gawain as he pushed through the tall grass. "Just that fox!"

Arthur sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He tactfully decided to ignore the love struck Knight. "I wonder if the others have found anything."

"And now you can ask." Said Tristan.

Arthur looked up, and saw Galahad making his way towards them. "Arthur!"

The other 5 Knights made there way to Galahad. "Well?" Asked Arthur once they had gotten within a few feet of each other.

Galahad was panting slightly, and spoke once he caught his breath. "Woads. They're with the Woads."

Immediately the men went tense. Well, almost all the men. Tristan actually seemed to relax. "So?" Asked the scout after a moment of silence.

"So?" Asked Lancelot incredulously. "What do you mean so?"

Tristan sparred him a glance. "The Woads probably aren't going to hurt the girls, and they're not hurt yet. Well, Will isn't, so I could guess that Tess isn't either."

Bors gave the scout a look. "And how do you know that they're not hurt?"

Tristan shrugged. "I can just tell."

Before the others could say anything else, Arthur intervened. "Look, he's related to them, and he wouldn't tell us how anyway. We'll call it a gods gift or something. Now," He turned to Galahad. "What are the others doing?"

"They're waiting. They wanted to know what you guys thought about this, before we went of and did anything."

Arthur glanced at the men, and thought for a moment. "Ok, Gawain, Lancelot, Tristan, you three go with Galahad and head to that Woad camp on the mountain. That's the most likely place for them to be."

The four men nodded, and started to make there way back to the lake.

"And us?" Asked Bors glancing between his commander, and the other Knights.

Arthur rolled his shoulders to work out a knot. "We're going to head back to the wall. We can't leave it without a Knight present for very long, and there maybe the off chance that the girls will for some reason get back to the wall before the others find them.

Bors nodded and fallowed a distracted Arthur back to the wall.

At the wall, Arthur and Bors were unsurprised to find that the girls weren't back. So they glumly wandered around the citadel and waited. Eventually Arthur took up a post on the edge of the wall and watched the sky.

The sky was gray, and threatening rain, which annoyed Arthur to no end. Rain and lightning would only make it harder to find the girls.

Suddenly there was a commotion at the gates, and Bors called up to him urgently. "Arthur, there's a whole mess of Woads here. The girls are with them."

It took him moments to get down to the ground, and to stand beside Bors, who was currently facing down a group of about 8 Woad warriors, and Will and Tess.

At Arthur's arrival, one of the Woads stepped forward. "So these girls yours yes?"

Arthur and Bors nodded slowly. "Yes, they're with us." Said Arthur.

One of the other warriors snapped out something, and a grin crossed the face of the Woad who had spoken. "You their husbands?"

Arthur was about to deny that, but Bors cut him off. "Yeah, what about it." Bors gave Arthur a look which told him to agree.

Arthur nodded his agreement.

"To which?" Asked the man, as if trying to catch them in something.

"Tess." Said Bors.

Almost at the same time as Arthur said, "Will."

That earned them dark looks. "If not Knights." One of the other Woads growled.

In moments Will and Tess disengaged themselves from the Woads, and were at the sides of 'their' respective Knights.

The Woads growled. "We save them." Snarled the first Woad. "You owe Woads."

The men exchanged glances. "What do you want?" Asked Arthur hesitantly.

"Food, supplies, and clothing." He said after a moment of conversation.

Arthur glanced at Jols who had arrived moments ago. "Get them what they ask for."

The man nodded, and Arthur and Bors dragged Will and Tess into the main building.

Both of the girls looked a bit sheepish, and watched the two Knights carefully. They were a bit surprised when Bors started laughing, and even Arthur was smiling.

"I should be annoyed with you." Arthur managed to get out. "But since I'm married to you, I'll be nice."

Both girls blushed slightly as both men continued to laugh.

Finally Will hit Arthur on the arm. "It's not that funny. They wanted to marry us. You were a viable excuse."

The men's laughing lessened eventually, but they were still smiling when Jols briefly came in to say that the Woads were gone.

"So… where are the others?" Asked Tess as she wandered around the main hall.

"Looking for you." Said Bors smugly.

Tess rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"They're not going to do anything really stupid now that we're here, are they?" Asked Will.

The men exchanged glances.

Bors sighed, "They just might. Especially with the two love birds, the Saxon, and your cousin in the group."

Arthur nodded. Then an idea struck him, and he turned to Will. "I have an idea. Will, Tristan said he knew you weren't hurt. Maybe you can… I don't know, let him know that you're here."

Will stared at Arthur like he had lost his mind. "What are you talking about? I'm not telepathic or something."

"Never know till you try." Said Bors looking at her.

"You're both nuts!" She threw up her hands and stalked down the hall.

Arthur turned to Tess. "Could you try to talk her into trying it?" He gave her a hopeful smile.

Tess decided that she hated that dam smile. She glanced after Will, then at the two men, who in turn were looking at her. She nodded. "Ok. I'm not making any promises though." She quickly fallowed Will, not willing to see how she would hold up against Arthur's thanks.


	9. reveling journys

_**Calliann—I'm glad I made you laugh! And thank you for reviewing!**_

_**Sarmatian-woman—Glad you liked it!**_

_**Phantoms Little Lotte-- I think everyone wants to be telepathic :D Glad you liked it.!**_

_**Mysticpig-- Yeah! More people laughing. As for Will and Tristan… don't know yet.**_

_**Dagg—I think, in the long run, the Woads would have had a lot of trouble with even one of the girls. But it would have been amusing!**_

_**Dragondaughter17—Well, I'm still not sure if they're telepathic, or if it's just Tristan being Tristan. But I think I will have them become closer later on.**_

_**Twilight Falcon-- I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, Arthur going along with the married thing, kinda strange at first, but he got into it.**_

_**Evenstar-mor2004—If the girls can't get to them, yep, hells gonna break lose.**_

_**DarkAngelPearl—Don't worry, I think you'll get the other knights reactions sooner rather then later. And the Woads… guess they didn't want to screw with what was working for them.**_

_**KnightMaiden—Glad you liked it!**_

_**Eshlyn Kar—Yeah, I never thought that Cynric was all that bad in the first place. But I'm glad you like it!**_

_**Makayla—I'm sorry it's taken so long to update! Thanks for bothering to review though!**_

_**-------I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this up. I will try to do better. I promise!--------**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Will, Tess, and a few of the Woads. That's really about it.**_

---Meanwhile---

The small group of search and rescuers were still on the trail of the girls, and the only times when their attention wasn't on their surroundings, it was on snipping at each other.

"This is your fault Saxon!" Gawain snapped for what was probably the hundredth time.

After multiple trial and errors, Cynric had found that it was best to not respond to comments made by either love sick Knight. Instead he concentrated on keeping at least one sane Knight, or the cousin between himself and Lancelot and Gawain.

Merik pushed his hair back and gave Cynric a thoughtful look. "How'd you get to the girls anyway? I mean, they were in the castle, and presumably, you weren't."

Cynric smirked, even if that wasn't the smartest expression to have at the moment. "A piece of advice, never presume unless you have the evidence to back it up."

That earned him glares from the Knights. "So you were in the fort!" Snapped Galahad, slowly advancing on the Saxon.

Cynric quickly put room between himself and the Knights. "That my dear Knight, would be telling."

Before any of the Knights could react, Tristan raised his hand in a signal for the others to stop.

"Something wrong Tristan?" Asked Dagonet softly, not wanting to break the man's concentration, or distract him, knowing that this could be important.

Tristan's eyes had narrowed, and the expression on his face almost looked like confusion. "I… I think I hear something."

"You think?" Asked Lancelot while trading looks with Gawain. They had never known Tristan to not be sure about his tracking skills.

"It's strange." Tristan moved off at an angle. "Like a faint echo."

"Can you tell where it's coming from?" Cynric asked fairly interested. He personally couldn't hear anything. The previous topic remained all but forgotten.

Tristan shook his head barely. As if, moving too much would dislodge the faint sound from his ears. "Not exactly." He paused in thought. "This direction." He continued off on the angle. Leading them away from where they thought the Woad camp was.

"What about the girls?" Galahad asked Dagonet softly.

Dagonet thought for a moment, then glanced at Tristan. "Well… if he thinks that this side trip is really important, then I think the girls can wait. It won't be more then an hour at most anyway."

Galahad reluctantly nodded and fallowed the older Knight and scout.

"Anything?" Tess was sitting on a bed beside Will who, after a lot of persuasion, was half heartedly attempting to telepathically talk to Tristan.

Will shook her head. "Unless I'm not supposed to feel anything."

Tess shrugged at that. "I wouldn't know. I'm not telepathic, and I've never met someone who was."

Will flopped back on the bed. "So… now on to something a bit more serious. How are we gonna get home?"

"What don't like it here?" Tess teased lightly. She was promptly hit with a pillow. Tess laughed then tucked some hair behind here ear. "Well, just do what ever you guys did to get the Knight's back to there time."

Will shook her head. "Can't do that. We used a time machine thing. They don't have that type of technology."

"So… how'd the Knight's get to our time in the first place?"

"Merik thinks it might be an unstable wormhole that brought them."

"And possibly what brought us here." Tess thought for a moment. "Could we do what the Knights did? Use the wormhole to take us back to our rightful time?"

"We'd have to find it first." Said Will with a sigh. "And that's gonna be hard because they're kinda invisible."

Tess traced some embroidery on one of the pillows. "So… we're stuck here or something?"

Will shrugged and tried not to be too disheartened. "Well… if we are, at least we've got pretty good lives set up for us. I mean… with the legendary Knights of the Round Table."

Tess tried to smile at that. "It's weird. If we go back to our time, I'd be sad without the Knights, heck I might even miss Cynric, maybe. But if we stay here I'd miss my parents and my friends."

Will gently hit Tess with another pillow. "Well… for the moment we're stuck here. So let's just cross those bridges when we get to them k?"

Tess nodded and tried her best to give her friend a smile. "Let's go see what our "husbands" are up to."

Will laughed as she got off the bed. "Married to two Knights, seeing two other Knights, and almost engaged to the same Saxon. We are horrible women."

"Either that, or we're really really good vixens." Tess was laughing, and Will joined her as they walked down the hallway to the main hall. Trying to forget there current situation.

Merik had to admit, he was a bit surprised when no one questioned Tristan's decision to go off and fallow… whatever it was that he heard. He understood that the other Knights would trust there comrade and if he felt something was important, then it was important to them. It was the Saxon's willingness to go along with out comment that had surprised him the most.

"Do I amuse you?" Asked Cynric without turning to look at Merik.

"What?" Asked Merik, startled out of his thoughts.

This time Cynric did look over his shoulder. His voice had an odd tinge of humor, but his face was unreadable. "You keep looking at me. Why, do I amuse you?"

Merik hesitated, because he couldn't tell if the man was joking or not. "I'm just… just a little surprised that you're ok with fallowing the Knight's lead on this."

This time, Cynric did smirk. "I've grown quite attached to my life. If I didn't do what they wanted…. Well… they're already going to kill me. No need to make it happen sooner rather then later." He ignored the snort that came from one of the Knights.

Merik nodded. "Sounds plausible. Oh, and yes."

Cynric glanced at him confused. "Yes?"

Merik gave Cynric a smirk of his own. "Yes. You do amuse me."

The Knights, who had been listening to the conversation, chuckled. But before Cynric could say anything, and before the Knights could add insult to injury, Tristan stopped walking.

"Odd." He muttered softly.

"What's odd?" Asked Lancelot, still smiling from the previous conversation.

Tristan glanced around. "Well… the sound… seems to have led us home."

That was when the other Knights, Cynric, and Merik realized that the grassland they had arrived on, was actually the field surrounding the citadel.

"Convenient." Said Gawain in a bored voice as he glanced around.

"You don't think that Bors or Arthur are in trouble do you?" Asked Galahad. Concern slightly colouring his voice.

"Well, since we're here, might as well go check on them." Said Dagonet as he started to make his way to the fort.

The others exchanged looks, shrugged, and fallowed the older Knight.

It only took them a few minutes to walk to the fort where they were greeted by Jols.

"Good it's you." The man said with a laugh. "I was worried it was more Woads."

That earned him the attention of all the men. "The Woads have been here?" Asked Lancelot, his tone icy.

Jols looked surprised, but nodded. "Yeah, about an hour ago."

"Were they acting odd?" Asked Dagonet.

Jols shrugged at that. "They're Woads, they always act odd.

"Why were they here?" Demanded Galahad.

Jols chuckled at that. "To return Arthur and Bors wives."

That made all the men pause again. "Wives?" Asked Gawain in a very confused voice.

Jols face reflected Gawain's voice. He looked at them like they were crazy. "Yes, you know, the ladies Will and Tess." He said slowly, as if speaking to a child.

"WHAT?"


	10. Not you again!

_**Twilight Falcon—Hey! Yay my reviewers haven't abandoned me! I'm glad you liked that chapter. I was hoping that it would work out. Yeah, school drags as dose homework. I promise, I'll update sooner this time!**_

_**Roughneck Squadleader – And I bite my thumb at you ha! What type of purdy colours?**_

_**Calliann—I'm glad you liked it, and thank you for the props. I am trying to make it so that it's not completely carbon copy of other time travel stories.**_

_**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY—Glad you liked it!**_

_**DarkAngelPearl—I'm glad you're liking it so far! I promise to try and update soon!**_

_**Makayla—Glad you liked it!**_

_**Evenstar-mor2004—Exactly! Gorgeous men!**_

_**KnightMaiden—You know, I'm still not sure what I'm gonna do with the time thing. I've got a few ideas, but I'm not certain yet.**_

_**MORWEN12—Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Mysticpig—wow, I got a FANTASTIC! I don't think I've ever gotten one of those before. Thank you!**_

_**Silmirof4077—I'm glad you like it. And no worries, I won't stop writing until it's done. Maybe not even then. Thank you so much for all the reviews. They were wonderful and they really made my day! You just make me happy!**_

_**Phantoms Little Lotte-- I'm glad you liked the chapter! And don't worry about being late, because yes school is insane, and I appreciate all my reviews. On time or other wise.**_

_**Silmirof4077—Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I've just moved you see, so I'm still getting settled in.**_

_**Isnt-someone-missing-me – I'm glad you like it. Thank you for the review.**_

_**Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan—I'm glad you love it. I'll try to be better at updating.**_

_**SweetCumanPrincess—Thank you very much, and I'm glad you love it. It's nice to know that my writings not as bad as I thought it was.**_

_**Phantom666—Like the name, and thanks for the review!**_

_**Authors note: Sorry this took so long to post! I moved from good old Colorado to L.A. and school started and it was nuts. So… sorry again!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Will, I own Tess, everyone else I'm just barrowing. Oh! I might own a few of the Woads… can't be sure of that though.**_

Merik shook his head slowly as he regarded his cousin and her friend after hearing the whole story. "I'm never letting either of you out of my sight again." He sounded completely exasperated, with them specifically, and the female gender as a whole.

Arthur and Bors looked more than amused, but they had managed to stop laughing.

"None of this would have happened if Cynric hadn't practically kidnapped them!" snapped Gawain, turning to glare at the only Saxon in residence.

Cynric had been leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, as interested in the girls' story as the remaining Knights had been. But with Gawain turning the attention on him, he quickly dropped his arms and took on a firmer stance, ready for a fight.

But before any of the Knights could move Will stood between them and their victim.

"Leave him out of this." She sounded almost as exasperated as Merik had. "He didn't _force_ us to go with him, we _chose_ to." She emphasized her words with care. "Nor did he lose us. _We_ ran off on our own, remember?" Her hands were on her hips as she stared Gawain down.

After a few moments of their silent battle, Gawain subsided, muttering things under his breath.

"You should have known better." Said Lancelot in a stern voice.

Will glared at him, but caught Galahad smirking over the other Knight's shoulder. Apparently Galahad had received similar dressing downs while he was with the Knights. Will found that thought too amusing and smiled, which completely threw Lancelot off.

"How about," Said Arthur in a pacifying voice. "We eat. Then we'll talk more." He glanced at Cynric. "You're invited as well."

Cynric chuckled. "Thank you but no thank you. I've taken enough chances on my life today."

"And I promise, you won't be able to sneak back in." Said Gawain threateningly.

Cynric smirked and arched his eyebrow. "You want to bet on it?"

Arthur put his hand on Gawain's shoulder. "It would be very unwise." He said glancing at Cynric.

The Saxon tilted his head in acknowledgement. He glanced at the girls. "Last chance."

Will stuck her tongue out at him.

Tess smiled. "Tempting, but no."

He shook his head. "You don't know what you're missing out on." He nodded to the Knights and walked out of the main hall, like he owned the place.

They watched him leave then Dagonet turned to the group. "Food?"

Will and Tess shook their heads. "Men!"

"So…" Will was poking her food, trying to see if it was still alive or not. "Not that I like bringing this up but… how are we going to get home?"

The Knights, who had been eating, laughing, and somehow managing not to choke stopped.

After a few silent moments, Bors voiced a thought all the Knights had been thinking. "Well… you could stay here…"

Merik smiled sadly but shook his head. "You and we know we couldn't do that."

The Knights nodded, but they remained quiet, lost in their thoughts.

"Well…" Said Lancelot after a while. "I guess we had better see if we can help you get home."

Dagonet looked at the younger Knight with a raised eyebrow. "And how do you propose we do that?"

Lancelot shrugged. "We appeared in their time by going to the ruins. Perhaps something there holds the key to how to get them home."

"We'll go over them tomorrow." Said Arthur. And with that statement, dinner conversation returned to normal… well…what was normal for them anyway.

The next day they all got an early start. True to his word, Gawain kept watch of the girls' door, but didn't see Cynric. Which annoyed Gawain, but didn't surprise Arthur in the least.

For the most part, the ride was quiet. There was a bit of murmured conversation, but even it was muted.

Will felt more then saw Tristan guide his horse closer to hers. "I don't want to leave, but I know I have to don't I?"

"This isn't your time. You belong here as much as we belonged in your time."

Will nodded, but in truth, she wanted to smack him for being so sensible.

"It was you though, wasn't it?" His voice was still soft, but curious now.

Will blinked and looked at the scout. "What?"

"The noise… the echo while we were searching for you and Tess. It was you."

Will shrugged, not really understanding what he was talking about. "Arthur said that you could… that you knew I wasn't hurt and he asked me to try and… talk to you. I didn't feel anything though, I… did it work?"

Tristan smirked. "Apparently, although barely. I think we should work on your concentration."

Will raised her eyebrow at the man, but when he just looked back at her she groaned and buried her face in her hands. "I'm not even in school and I still have lessons."

"Now that that's out of the way let's start."

Tristan ignored the evil glare she gave him and began explaining a simple exercise that taught her how to focus on one detail of one thing, like the stripe on the petal of a flower.

Tess watched Will and Tristan carry on a low-voiced conversation and she was slightly envious. Technically, she'd only know the Knights for two days now. And even though they were nice to her, she didn't have the camaraderie that Merik and Will had.

"You seem lost in thought, Lady."

Tess turned, startled, and found that Dagonet had ridden up beside her while she had covertly watched Will and Tristan.

"Lost is a good word for it." She nodded and resolutely turned her attention to her horse's mane.

Dagonet chuckled as he watched the girl flush lightly after being caught. "It not that we know each other so much better, it's just that we've had to… pretend we were already friends in order to survive. They helped us a great deal while we were in the future."

Tess smiled a bit at that. "Yeah… guess you're returning the favor."

Dagonet nodded. "Perhaps." He glanced over and saw that the girl was looking at least a bit more relaxed. "Now… perhaps you should go and tease that Gawain of yours a bit. That'll really endear you to the others. Galahad and Bors especially."

Tess giggled and shook tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "That could be entertaining. But… only if you give me fuel to tease him with."

Dagonet smirked at that, and began to tell the girl all he knew about Gawain that the man didn't really want anyone else, least a woman he liked, to know.

After a few more hours of ridding, they made it to the ruins that the Knights had been exploring when they had been transported through time.

"It's just through here." Said Galahad, trying desperately to cover his amusement. The ruins didn't seem to have any form of door, so the Knights were attempting to slip through cracks in the outer wall. Galahad and the girls were having the easiest time of fitting through and shared many amused and knowing looks when one of the other Knights or Merik let loose with a string of curses.

When they finally made it to what was left of the room, the Knights seemed almost instantly confused.

"Perhaps we took a wrong turn somewhere." Said Bors, as he peered around the remains of a wall.

Galahad looked at Tristan confused. "But… no this is the room right?"

Merik glanced at the girls who were just as confused as he was. "Wait, why wouldn't this be the room?"

"There was a stone… right there in the center." Said Dagonet pointing to a spot of barren ground.

"It had ruins etched into it." Said Lancelot, who was kneeling down, getting a closer look at the place Dagonet had pointed to.

"Do you know what it said?" Asked Will looking from Knight to Knight.

The men shook their heads. "Ruins aren't the way Sarmatians write." Said Arthur. "It's more of a Saxon dialect I think."

"And right you are Arturius."

In one fluid motion all the Knights had their weapons drawn and pointed at a hole in the wall, from which emerged a very amused Cynric.

"Not you again!" Snarled Gawain.

Cynric chuckled. "I figured, since in the beginning I had followed you to the ruins, then perhaps the answer was here. Except…" He held up his left hand, which was wrapped in a crude bloody bandage. "I found myself taken by surprise."

"By who?" Asked Bors. The Knights had relaxed now, knowing that for the most part, Cynric was not a threat to them.

Cynric smile held pure irony. "By Woads of course."

Lancelot smirked. "And what were Woads doing here?"

Cynric actually laughed at that, and rubbed his head. "They were taking that stone that you're looking for. The one called… Merlin I think… he said it was magical."

Suddenly Tess paled. "Wait!" That got the attention of everyone. "So… the possible key to getting back to our time is now in the hands of the men who wanted to marry us!"

Will rubbed her eyes. "This is bad."

The Knights looked confused, except for Arthur and Bors.

"Why?" Asked Arthur. "Aren't you already married?"

That caused all the men to chuckle, but Arthur had to take a step back as Will turned to face him quickly. "Yeah, but they want to challenge our husbands. I doubt they'll pass up the chance again!"


	11. As if they need more problems!

**--Authors Note—**

**Ok, I'm a horrible person because I don't update ever, and I'd like to blame it on writers block, but I won't. And I'll be amazed if anyone reviews on this. But now that I actually do know where this is going, the updates should be better. Or I'll try.**

**Disclaimer—I don't own the Knights, just the OC's**

"Maybe... maybe we just make the Knights minus our 'husbands' go to get the stone? That way the Knights that the Woads want to challenge won't be there for them to challenge."

Arthur sighed. "Sounds like as good a plan as any." Even though it was obvious that not all the Knights were happy. After all, Arthur was the one Knight that actually seemed to get along with the Woads, and the Woads got along with him. There was no telling how the Woads would react to the other Knights. And sadly, there was no telling how the Knights would react to the Woads.

Again Arthur sighed. "Let's get back to the fort and decide how we're going to go about doing this... mission." He started to turn, but before he got all the way around he turned back. "And you're coming to." He leveled a look at Cynric. "You're far to involved in this for me to let you run off to somewhere and get in even more trouble."

Cynric rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Fine. But I'm not bunking with any of them." He pointed to the other Knights, who were watching the interchange.

"You're sure as hell not staying with the girls!" Gawain snapped.

Cynric was about to point out that he'd probably do far less to the girls then any Woad, or possibly any Knight would. But Merik cut him off.

"Of course not. He'll bunk with me. After all, we do so amuse each other."

Again Cynric rolled his eyes, but this time he kept his mouth shut.

When Arthur was sure that the Saxon wouldn't say anything more, he turned and started to head out of the ruins, fallowed by the rest of his men.

Once out in the sunlight again, the Knights were temporarily blinded, but when they could see, they all froze. Surrounding them in a semi-circle was an entire troop of Woads. All armed, and glaring at the men.

Instantly the Knights pulled back slightly, hands on their weapons.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said a low tenor from the left.

Of course, as well trained as the Knights were; only their eye's darted to the left for a moment, before shifting back to the warriors in front of them.

To no one's surprise, the Woad mage Merlin stepped between two of his men. His face held no emotion, but his voice expressed a small amount of curiosity. "Why may I ask, have you come here." He leaned slightly on his staff, studying the younger men in front of him.

"We're just trying to help a few friends find their way home." Arthur said as calmly as one could expect under the circumstances.

"What friends?" The Mage asked casually.

Of course the Knights didn't respond. After a few silent moments, Merlin looked as though he was about to speak again, but he was cut off by Galahad sliding through the hole in the wall that the other Knights had recently exited.

"Arthur they're…" He trailed off on seeing the Woads.

Arthur gave Galahad a quick once over. The younger man was panting, and seemed slightly upset. But he wasn't hurt that Arthur could see. "They're… what?" He asked calmly once his eyes had gone back to Merlin.

"Will and…" He hesitated, knowing how Woads felt about Saxons. "Will and the…troublemaker are gone." He said in a low voice.

Not that it did much good. For all the Knights wouldn't have been startled if a werewolf had run out of the trees at them, they all spun to face the younger Knight.

"What?"

meanwhile or perhaps… previously?

Cynric couldn't quite figure out what was happening. He'd just pushed himself away from the crumbling wall he'd been leaning on, when he felt his foot catch on something, and he started to fall forward.

He'd put his hands out to brace himself. Knowing that if he didn't recover before anyone turned around at the noise, the Knights would tease him mercilessly. But to his complete surprise, Cynric's hands didn't come into contact with either grass or dirt, in fact it was something much softer.

Before his mind could register the feeling, something heavy landed on his back whit a startled yelp, knocking him completely flat.

He stayed that way for a moment, just trying to put together what had happened. The person that had landed on him was no threat. It was Will, he knew that without even looking. Something told him that. Perhaps the smell of the shampoo she used in her time, still lingered in her hair. Maybe it was even the ring she wore on her thumb that was pressing into his back. No… actually it was the low muttered string of curses that he'd only gotten the pleasure to hear once before, one's that still reddened his ears slightly in shock, and envy.

Finally the muttering subsided. "What the hell…" He heard her trial off.

Cynric sighed. "I doubt that this is hell… well… with you here… I have no idea. But it might help if you get off me." He could almost see her roll her eyes as she pushed herself up.

Once she was up, he rolled over and sprang to his feet in a way that might have been impressive if, 1. It had been anyone else but Will, and 2. If she had even remotely been paying attention to him.

As things stood, she wasn't. Instead, she was looking around the room in shock, confusion, and was that… fear? At that, Cynric decided to take a look around the surroundings.

It was strange. Completely unlike anything he'd seen, except for when he'd found himself in that girls house in New Orleans. "Uh… Will. Where are we?"

He saw her swallow. "Um… actually… we're in my house."

A sound behind them caused both to spin around, Cynric's hand instinctively going to his sword.

"Will? Who's this? What are you doing?"

"Uh… hi mom… dad… Jason…"

Meanwhile again!

Arthur was quite pleased to see that his Knights, even though startled into dropping their guard for a mere second, recovered, and were once again facing the Woads. Mostly before the Woads had a chance to recover from the Knights reaction towards one of their own.

That left Arthur to deal with Galahad, and trying to figure out what the hell was going on. So he proceeded to grab the younger man's collar and drag him to behind the other Knights. "Talk."

Galahad shrugged as his eyes flickered to the Woads who were watching with suspicion and curiosity. "I… I don't know. I heard Will cry out, like she'd tripped or something. But when I turned around… she was gone. So was Cynric."

Arthur sighed and pushed his hair back in one jerking motion. "Where's Tess?"

A soft cough came from the crack in the wall. When Arthur turned to it, he could barely make out Tess' form standing in the dark. "Are you alright?" He asked.

He saw her head move in affirmation. "I'm fine." Her voice was very soft. "But if it's alright with you, I think I'm just gonna stay here until they go away." She indicated the Woads.

Arthur smiled weakly, but then winced. "It could take a while."

"Don't worry. I'm going to be planning all the ways to injure Will for leaving me here."

Arthur chuckled. "An admirable thing to do."

Tess nodded. "I thought so."

Then, before anyone else could talk, the sound of a lot of horses was heard. Causing the Knight's own horses (who had been completely neglected prior to this) to react, creating more noise.

Less then a moment later, and a sharp command from Merlin, and the Woads were gone, disappearing into the forest like fog. However, Merlin stayed long enough to give Arthur a look that he couldn't interpret.

And seconds after that, at least a dozen horses, if not more, crested the hill, all were baring riders who wore the traditional bright red of the Romans.

"I had a feeling they'd be showing up soon." Muttered Galahad.

Only to have the other Knights turn to him. "You knew they were coming?" Demanded Bors.

Galahad backed up a steep. "No. But come on, it's like saying 'now things couldn't possibly get any worse.' We already have more problems then we can handle, why **_wouldn't_** the universe send Romans to us?"

"Which of you is Arturious Castus?" Asked a solder that had ridden into speaking distance.

Arthur sighed softly and made his way to the front of his men. "What can I do for you?" He asked, as the rest of the Romans came to a halt around them.

The man looked Arthur over as if he'd just been presented with something very unpleasant. He gestured to one of the men who had better armor then the rest. "This is Lycus Metabus. He needs to speak with you."

Arthur nodded to the man. "May I ask what this is about?"

The man Lycus chuckled. "Religion. What else is Rome about?"

That comment very obviously made the other solders a little uncomfortable. It sounded too much like bashing Rome.

Arthur sighed again. He nodded his men to the horses, making sure that both Merik and Tess had mounted, before he did. "If you'll fallow us." He said, not even bothering to looked pleased, or even interested for that matter.


	12. Family and Religion

**--Author's Note—**

**I forgot to do it last time, thank you PLOT BUNNY! I realize that many of my historical facts concerning monks ect… are off, and I am sorry about that. But I needed it for my story to work. And, wow… this was a lot further along then I thought it was. So I guess I'll post it. Might take some time to update again. Finals and all you know.**

**Disclaimer—I own Will (her family minus Merik), Tess, and Lycus who is my dam awesome Roman!**

**And mostly, I love all of you my reviewers, because you rock and are just so cool!**

Will smiled or attempted to, as her mind raced to try and figure out what to say to her parents. To her complete shock, Cynric spoke first.

"You are Will's family yes?" He asked almost innocently as he met the eyes of her father and brother who were looking him over with suspicion.

Her father nodded slightly. "We are. And you are…?"

Cynric did his best sheepish smile, which was all told, not a bad attempt. "I am… Cynric."

And that had given will enough time to think of something. "He's an exchange student!" She blurted out.

Her family's eyes turned to her, surprised, but Cynric just nodded.

Will smiled weakly. "He's from… Norway."

"We were just working on a history project." Cynric added.

"A history project?" Asked Jason, looking between his sister and this… man. "And what kind of history project may I ask?"

Now Will rolled her eyes. "Yes a history project." She gave her brother a look. "You know that… movie… King Arthur is out. Our teachers all obsessed with… the Romans and… Saxons. We're… doing…"

"A report on clothing of that time." Cynric finished smoothly. Obviously not having as much trouble lying as Will was.

That seemed to mollify her parents. "Well." He mother smiled. "It's nice to see you doing your homework."

But Jason wasn't as convinced. "Aren't you a bit old for high school?" He asked eyeing Cynric.

Cynric stared at Will's brother for a long silent moment, then bowed his head slightly. "Yes… I am not a… high school student." He laid his accent on slightly thicker so that he could pretended to just be searching for the word, while his mind though. "I am… learning… to teach. Will offered to… help me… if I…help her on this report."

That was enough for Will and she jumped on it. "Yeah." She said doing a mock guilty look. "He's more like an… exchange teacher aid rather then a student. But his English isn't the best so…" She shrugged. "I offered to help."

Jason still looked suspicious, but before he could say anything, Will glanced at the clock that now read 4:30. Had they really only been gone for an hour and a half? She made a gasping noise. "Whoops. Time to go meet the others at the library." She grabbed Cynric's hand and dragged him up the stairs. "We'll have to fly to change and be there on time." She said, more for her family's benefit then Cynric's.

Not soon enough for her liking, Will finally reached her room and slammed the door shut. She then put her back to it and slid down to the floor. "That was close." She said after a minute.

Cynric smirked. "It would have been easer if you didn't have a brother. They're far too inquisitive for their own good."

Will rolled her eyes. "It's like having the Knights around, but I only have to deal with one."

Cynric nodded. "Well…" He said after a moment of taking in his surroundings, white walls, most covered with posters of young and (at least Cynric considered) skinny to the point of unhealthy (and far more pretty then any man ever should be) men. "We can't stay here forever. You actually like these people?" He had moved over to a poster of a very thin Asian man who had obvious makeup.

Will had by then moved to her closet to dig through her clothes, but looked up at his last comment. She chuckled and found a pair of pants that the Knights had left her with when they'd gone back to their time. "Just put those on." She threw them at him, and continued digging to find a proper shirt for him. "I actually have an idea." She tossed a black tank at him. "Now… just tell me when you're changed." And with that, she walked into her closet and pulled the doors shut to change.

-----------------

Arthur rubbed his forehead and tried to comprehend what the man had just said, and thanked what ever deity was out there that none of his men were present.. "Wait… you want to… build a… monastery here?"

The man, Lycus offered the Sarmatian commander a weak smile. "Not exactly here no. Unlike most, I understand that a large percent of the population at the wall do not fallow our religion. But… eh… the monks want to try. So it wouldn't be at the wall, but… it would be close. For protection if necessary."

Arthur sighed. "I don't know. This land is so… untamed. Maybe… maybe now is not the best time… to start this?"

"That's why the main monastery outside of Roam has decided to send a… scout?" Lycus chuckled. "He's to learn the area, then report back on his findings."

Arthur shook his head. "I seriously doubt it, and I hesitate to let the man just… wander around. Even with one of my Knights… I'm still hesitant.

Lycus nodded. "I understand, I do. But I'm to at least make an effort. Hell, the man they sent probably won't even want to steep outside the keep. They're not very brave these monks."

Finally Arthur smiled weakly. "Now that's a blessing. I have enough problems right now. So… how long are you staying?"

Lycus couldn't help but laugh.

--------------

Cynric fallowed Will on her heels, trying to let his eyes adjust to setting sun. "Where are we going?"

Will tossed a smile over her shoulder. "We're going to the library. Cuz I can use the phones and it shows up on caller ID."

Cynric arched an eyebrow. "On what?"

Will laughed. "Never mind. Here we are."

Cynric looked up at a large gray building that was fairly non-descript. "So what is a library?"

"It's a place that has lots and lots of books and other things like that." She grabbed Cynric's wrist and dragged the slightly hesitant man into the building.

Once inside, she released the Saxon and made her way over to the phones. Slowly Cynric fallowed. And reached her side in enough time to hear her say, "So we're working on this report you see, and… we were hoping to stay as late at the library as we could, then maybe go back to my house and spend the night? Awesome! No she'll call tomorrow k? Thanks Mike. Bye."

Cynric leaned against the wall. "Who was that?"

"Mike, Tess' older brother. I told him we're working on a history report, and that Tess will be sleeping over at my place. That'll buy us some time."

"For?"

"For my plan, now let's just hope it works." She picked up the phone again, and proceeded to dial another number."

------------

"So… where do you think Will and Cynric are?" Asked Tess as she joined Merik on one of the stone steeps, watching the Knights distractedly practice their blade work.

Merik shrugged. "I'm trying to not think about it. But… I'm hoping that she's safe."

Tess smiled, "She's with Cynric, and…" She raised her voice slightly to the ease dropping Knights. "Despite what some other men might think, he _will_ protect her."

That earned her a smirk and a wink from Galahad, while the others pretended that they hadn't heard her.

But before Merik could respond, Arthur walked out of the main building, effectively drawing everyone's attention to him.

"So, what news from Rome?" Asked Lancelot lightly, he could see that Arthur was troubled by something. But he didn't know if it was just the Will and Cynric disappearing, or if it was something he'd heard from Rome.


	13. Dinner and a Show

_**Saxonprincess345- I'm glad you liked it. And I swear, you and the rest of my reviewers must have the patience of saints to deal with me. I'll try to throw a little more Cynric in there for you.**_

_**Angel-for-rent- Glad you liked it! Here's hopefully a longer chapter for you!**_

_**KnightMaiden- Glad you liked it! I hope you like this update too!**_

_**Readerfreak10- Well he certainly will make an appearance in this chapter!**_

_**DarkAngelPearl- Yeah… I don't think my parents would by it though. And it's her brother they need to worry about… glad you liked it!**_

_**Wildpiratecelt- I absolutely adore your name! And don't worry, Will and Cynric will meet up with the Knights again.**_

_**AN: Sorry it took so long to upadte! Ok, so I have two ideas on how to make the end of this story work, now the question is, will the lot of you kill me if I throw in another crossover? It would probably be with SG1, mostly because I don't want to have to resort to using the same time travel trick I did in the last story, and because it would mean that they wouldn't never see each other again! Which is wonderful for all! So the vote is for, the Timeline way or the SG1 way. Please tell me what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own what you recognize, and as I am broke, it would be silly and pointless to sue me.**_

The restaurant was crowded and noisy. Will figured that that was mostly what was bothering Cynric. And she couldn't help but giggle a bit when he flinched as people walked by their little booth.

"And why are we here again?" He asked while wrinkling his nose. He kept his eyes on everyone around them, rather then her.

Will smiled guessing that the smell must be getting to him as well. "We're here because I'm hungry." She told him firmly.

Now he looked at her scepticly. "Are you sure you don't have some sort of... death wish or something?" He watched as the people across from them dug into some sort of leafy concoction.

Will stuck her tongue out at him then took a sip of her soda. "This coming from the man that's working with and hanging out with the Knights."

"I am not... hanging out with them." Cynric shot back with a grin, more then ready to get into a verbal sparing match with her. "Besides, at least with the Knights I know who's going to kill me, and how. None of this sneeky poison stuff."

Will sighed and shook her head. "It's not poison, nothing here will kill you... I don't think. Now what do you want to eat. The server is gonna be here soon." She leveled a glare at him that was suppose to tell him that she meant business.

"Uh..." Cynric looked over the menu wairily. "Beef?" He asked more then said.

"Ok... Beef... what?" She smiled indulgently at him, even though Cynric was still looking at the menu.

"Um... Beef Chow Mei... wait!" His head snapped up to look at her. "You don't think that this food will kill me?" His eyes narrowed and he looked at her suspiciously.

Will couldn't help it. She doubled over laughing at the disbelieving look on his face.

Fortunately, for the safety of Will, the waitress chose that moment to walk up to the table, so Cynric could do little more then glare at her and attempt to gently kick her in the shins.

The watress smiled at their antics, and pulled out her pen and pad. "Are you ready to order?"

Will continued to giggle as she pulled her menu back towards her. Cynric took turns glancing between the menu and the waitress, as if he could't quite figure out why she was there. Will cleared her throat. "I'll have the Sweet and Sour Chicken and a bowl of Eggdrop soup. He'll have the Beef Chow Mein with Eggdrop soup."

The waitress smiled slightly and nodded. "Alright, that'll be out soon." She took Will's menu, and Will pried Cynric's away from him to hand back to the waitress, then the woman left.

Cynric watched the woman leave, the glanced at Will, then back to the woman. "She's going to make our food?" He sounded horribly confused.

Will smiled and shook her head. "No, she's just going to take our order. Then she'll give it too the chefs who will cook are food." She tried to explain.

Cynric nodded, but it was clear to Will that he still didn't completely understand.

The conversation was pretty nonexistent until the food came. Will happily dug right in. Excited to have food with more variety then what she'd had while with the Knights. Cynric on the other hand looked at his food, looked to Will, looked back at his food, then looked at Will again. "What is this?" He asked finally.

Will looked at him slightly surprised, as if she had forgotten he was there, then swallowed her spoonful of soup. "It's beef and noodles." All that got was a raised eyebrow. "What?" She shrugged. "That's what it is. It's not gonna kill you."

"You think." He muttered.

Will smiled into her soup bowl and continued eating.

Cynric watched her move back and forth between her soup and her food for a few minutes before he decided to hazard the cuisine. He slowly picked up the pair of wooden sticks that Will was weilding like mini-swords, and he hesitantly tried to use them.

Will glanced up when she heard soft cursing coming from her dinner partner. "Oh goodie, diner and a show." She muttered softly with a chuckle. After a moment more of watching him struggle, she took pity on him. "Here Cynric." She handed him a fork. "This works better, you can just stab it."

Cynric glared at her while he took the fork. But after a moment of using it, he got the hang of it and slowly took his first bite. Chewing thoughtfully. After a moment, he shrugged. "Not bad. Not great, but not bad." His face was blank, so it was hard to tell what he really thought.

Will smiled, deciding to assume the best. "Glad you like it."

Cynric nodded and took another bite. When he was finished with it, he looked over at Will. "So... who did you... call earlier?"

Will shrugged. "Someone that might be able to help us get back, or... help them get here."

"Help you get back where? Help who get here?" A masculine voice cut in.

Both Cynric and Will's heads snapped up to find Jason standing at the end of the table. His arms were crossed and he was looking between the two, his glare lingering on Cynric just a bit longer then on his sister. "So where's Tess?" He asked inocently, but there was an edge to his voice.

Will blinked at him, still not comprehending the fact that her brother was there. "What?" She asked, slightly confused.

Jason swung his glare to her. "Tess?" He asked. "Mike called to talk to her. Said she was spending the night to work on a report. I told him that she must still be at the library. But you two are here... and she's nowhere in sight."

Will stared at him, completely and uterly at a loss for words.

Cynric glanced between the two siblings and sighed in exsaspuration. He grabbed Jason's arm and yanked him into the booth. "Ok!" He snapped in a low voice, his glare matching Jason's. "Look, you're not going to belive me, but if it'll get you to knock off this macho Knight crap, then fine. I'm from the past. I met Will ,according to your time, last year when I and some others were taken to this time some how, but we made it back into the past with the help of someone Merik knows. Then, this morning, Will, Tess, and Merik were taken back to our time somehow, and just this afternoon, before you came home, Will and I were taken back to your house. So no, Tess isn't here, she's in England of the past. And now we have to figure out how to get her back, and how to get me back. So if you're done with the snooping, you can go." And with that, Cynric crossed his arms and glared.

Jason took a moment to process the tirade, then looked at his sister in disbelief. "You... you don't actually think I'm going to belive him do you? And if you belive it, your even more gullible then I thought. Where'd you meet this guy? What Internet chat room?" Now his glare was back on Cynric, who was giving as good as he was getting.

Will glared at her brother, then at Cynric. "That was real smooth looser." She snapped.

Jason stared at her. "You... you don't actually belive him... dam it Will! You're worse then Merik!"

At that, Cynric smacked Jason on the back of the head. Abet lightly when he caught Will's last second glare aimed at him. "Don't insult my friends. Or a lady. Even the Knights knew better then that."

Jason shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

Will sighed in complete and uter exsasperation. "Listen J!" She snapped. "You can either belive us or not, but if you don't, don't you dare try to make it harder for us. Because we belive what we're saying, and we're going to do what ever we have to. So you can either help... or Cynric can knock you senses and that'll be that."

Jason glared at her for a moment. "Fine!" He growled lowly. "What do you want me to do?" Giving in slightly for the sake of trying to protect his sister from this creepy guy, and any of his friends.

Will smiled in triumph. "First, just listen very caerfully."

-----------

Gawain looked at his commander with sheer disbelief. "There is no way that a monastery is going to survive even the winter out here, much less the Woads... and the rogue Saxson or two!" He exclaimed.

Arthur nodded, but didn't really seem to be listening, rather, that he was thinking.

"Well..." Tess looked at the Knights that surrounded her in a half circle. "Why don't we... impress upon this messenger of theirs, that it would be a bad idea to have a monastery here. I mean come on. You guys are Knights, you have to have plenty of stories about battle and death and killing and what not right?"

Lancelot grinned at her, his usual cocky smirk. "Actually that we do." He glanced at the other Knights, who, aside from Arthur, were smiling at him. "So how about we have a little... story time after dinner."

Boris chuckled. "Sounds good to me."

The all looked over to Arthur. He sighed. "I don't like the idea... but for the moment it's the only one that'll still leave us enough time to try and figure out what happened to Will and Cynric." He nodded. "Do it... I'll make sure the monk's there. Just...tone them down a bit alright."

Galahad smiled as he stood and put his sword back into it's sheath. "We can do that."


	14. Things Are Looking Up

**I am so sorry for how late this update is. If anyone is still reading after all this time, I adore you, and beg for your forgiveness. And… for some reason that I don't understand, Will's brother keeps changing names. So, henceforth he will be called Jason.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you might recognize, those you don't… I might not own them either.**

Diner had finished almost 3 hours prior, and only now were the Knights winding down from story telling mode. It hadn't helped any that Lycus had a few of his own stories to add, and, while skittish, the monk, Brother Paul, had seemed utterly fascinated and bent on committing each word the Knights said to memory. Tess on the other hand, had been less then thrilled with some of the words, and she was beginning to think that she might have nightmares for the rest of her life.

Though it became obvious that Brother Paul didn't spend a lot of time outside of his monastery, or maybe he just assumed that a girl with the knights, would be like the knights. He turned to Tess, once Lancelot had finished his current story. "And you Lady? Do you have such tails?"

His comment caused the others to look at them, and watch as Tess shook her head. "Nope. No death, destruction, blood, mutilation, or anything like that for me. I like the time honored method of run very far away."

Merik snorted into his cup of… whatever it was he was drinking. "Gonna have nightmares now?" The smile evident in his voice.

Tess nodded. "Probably forever."

"At least you have something interesting to tell your shrink."

Tess rolled her eyes at the older man. She pushed herself up from her chair, still a bit surprised when every other man rose to his feet as well. She offered a weak smile. "I think I'm going to retire for the evening." She nodded to Lycus and Brother Paul. "It was my pleasure to meet you." See, she could have good manners when she wanted to.

The men said there goodnights, and then Lycus turned to Merik. "What do you mean by nightmare? A… black horse?"

Merik smiled and shook his head slightly. "Nightmares are… bad dreams. She's probably going to spend the rest of the night dreaming about battle and people dying in different ways."

Brother Paul actually looked a little disturbed at that. "But… she's a lady. She should not have been allowed to listen to such things."

Merik just chuckled.

-----------------

Will glanced to each side of her, where she was flanked by Cynric and Jason. Neither of them had been willing to stand beside the other, but neither of them wanted Will to stand by the other. So she'd compromised, and stood in between them, they weren't thrilled with that, and she was getting annoyed with them.

They had taken Jason's car to a small airfield, and Will had a feeling that Jason was not going to be too pleased with anything that was going on, or that was going to go on.

"Why are we out in the middle of nowhere?" Jason asked, as they walked toward the field, which at the moment, was empty, and dark.

Will could see out of the corner of her eye that Cynric was about to make some sarcastic remark… well… she couldn't be sure that it was going to be sarcastic, but it wouldn't be nice, or even polite either. So she decided to beat him to it.

"Look, when we sent the Knights back the first time, we used a device created by some people that Merik knew. They'll be able to take me and Cynric back, and give me a device that will let me bring Merik and Tess back to this time." She saw disbelief on Jason's face, but didn't really care, glancing at Cynric's face, she saw him frowning slightly, and she had a feeling that she knew why. She also had an idea that might help, but she wanted to think on it a bit more.

"That doesn't quite explain why we're out in the middle of this field." Jason reminded her, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Will rolled her eyes, then turned them skyward, searching for something, smiling when she saw a light off in the distance that was coming closer. "That," she pointed to the light. "Is why we're out in this field."

Not only Jason, but Cynric's mouths dropped a bit, as the small helicopter came in for a landing.

Jason continued to watch in shock as it landed and while a few people got out, only one started walking towards them. As soon as he got closer, Cynric seemed to slump in relief. "You really did have a plan, thank the gods!" He breathed, only loud enough for Jason and Will to hear him.

Jason shot the man an annoyed, and confused look, then he glanced at his sister, who's eyes were focused on the man walking towards them. He was about the same height as Jason and Cynric, with sandy blond hair, his clothing was nice, but not overly dressy.

The man's face, curiously impassive, took on a look of surprise as he got close enough to make them out. "Will! I was surprised when you called but…" His attention turned to Cynric. "Didn't you go back to your own time?"

Cynric smiled and nodded, throwing his arm over Will's shoulders, much to the annoyance of Jason. "I did, I'm back, and…" He trailed off with a shrug, ignoring Will's confused look.

The man, Robert Doniger, looked between all three young people standing in front of him. He had a pretty good idea what the look on Cynric's face meant, though Will hadn't figured it out yet. Finally his eyes landed on the one person he hadn't met. "Forgive my lack of manners." He met the man's eyes with a slight smile. "I'm Robert Doniger, you are…?"

"Her older brother." He pointed at Will, and sounded extremely annoyed.

Will rolled her eyes. "His name is Jason." She told Doniger, giving her brother a glare. "He didn't believe that Cynric is from the past, and is convinced I met him on an internet chat room or something."

Doniger chuckled at that. "I don't think that Cynric even knows what the internet is." He told the man… Jason. Doniger's eyes traveled back to the two he knew. "Well now, let's see if we can sort this whole mess out shall we? I take it Marek is with the rest of your charming group."

"You know it." Cynric chuckled, fallowing the man as he led them back to his helicopter.

Jason hesitated momentarily. This… whatever was going on, wasn't good. He still didn't think that Cynric was from the past but… if Will had managed to get herself tangled up with someone who had access to his own private helicopter, then… this wasn't good.


End file.
